


Well, That's New

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, Short Barrison AU where Earth 1 Harrison Wells is either the real Harrison, or Eobard hasn't been found out yet when Earth-2 Harrison comes through a better protected Singularity.</p><p>Really, it is, why are you laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That's New

Harrison Wells knew that the people on the other side of the singularity he was about to go through to find Jay would be different than he was used to, if he knew them at all.

The first thing he noticed was the wheelchair bound man, who looked almost exactly like him, sitting with his back to the singularity.

The second thing he noticed was the man in Flash red, but looking nothing like Jay, sitting on his doppelgangers lap, also facing away from where he had exited.

The third thing he noticed was the seemingly odd placement of his counterparts hands, one gripping the side of “Not Jay” Flash’s shoulder, the other somewhere lower down.

The fourth thing he noticed was the bottom half of “Not Jay’s” outfit, halfway across the room.

The last thing he noticed before they realized he was standing there, was the “certainly not fighting” noises coming from both men.

Followed by a blur of red, darkness and the sound of mortified Speedster babbling about being distracted from watch duty.

He woke up in a small, transparent cell with half a dozen people staring at him. The sole bright red face telling him exactly who “Not Jay” had been.

“So, does everyone coming through a singularity get free porn, or was I just lucky?”


End file.
